Reflexões Malfoyanas
by Clarie Potter
Summary: O que uma tarde de tédio pode causar... Fic para o Desafio do Ponto de Vista - Prata DRARRY


Fic para o Desafio do ponto de vista. - Prata.

**Linhas de inspiração: **_"O ser humano é contraditório. Um punhado de bem, um punhado de mal. É só misturar com água."/i_

**Itens** (escolher exatamente cinco):

3 – Bonecos de Neve  
**Bônus:** Se for uma cena cômica._  
_

6 – Bolo  
**Bônus:** Se estiver ruim, segundo o ponto de vista do narrador-personagem

14 – Chuva  
**Bônus:** Se a cena não for clichê.

17 – Beijo  
**Bônus:** Se quem estiver beijando se atrapalhar.

18 – Risos  
**Bônus:** Se a história for finalizada dessa maneira.

**Título:** Reflexões Malfoyanas sobre a complexidade e vivência humana em situações cotidianas.  
**Personagem principal:** Draco Malfoy  
**Gênero:** Humor/Slash  
**Shipper:** Harry e Draco

.X.

A falta do que fazer é uma coisa engraçada, muito além disso, é algo incrível. É verdade, e é por culpa ou graças à ela que pessoas fazem, digamos o que nunca se imaginariam fazendo. Foi numa tarde de sábado que eu me peguei amarrado pelo tédio, e pela tal 'falta do que fazer' que tanto temia que chegasse. Pois é ela veio, e junto com ela a necessidade de algo diferente. A primeira coisa que eu encontrei foi pena e pergaminho, e bem o resultado é isso que estou escrevendo agora, que até eu não entendi bem o que é e nem para que serve.

O fato é, há muitos seres humanos inúteis, nessa oportunidade do tédio simplesmente aceitam a condição bloqueando o cérebro ou embarcando num sono sem sentido. Nunca fui bom escritor, e na falta do que fazer me peguei escrevendo, logo se vê que eu não sou de todo inútil. Isso não é um diário. Sei que não parece um, mas é só para deixar registrado e confirmado, está muito claro que eu não sou do tipo que escreve seus sentimentos ou qualquer coisa reprimida em pedaços de papeis, pode não parecer, mas quando eu quero, falo mesmo.

Falando nisso, eu realmente pareço muita coisa. E sou muito pouco do que parece. Na verdade você, que eu ainda não decidi quem vai ser ou se vai ser alguém, pode ter surpresas incríveis se tiver a boa vontade de me conhecer, o problema é que as pessoas desistem. Eu admito, não sou perfeito, mas sou uma pessoa incrivelmente sociável e maravilhosa de se conhecer, pode apostar. Mas também não faço questão da companhia de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Não peço esmolas, não vou ficar dando motivos para gostarem de mim, apesar de eles não faltarem, sou assim e pronto. Engula-me.

Mas falando do que não parece, mas é: eu observo muito sabe? Fui acusado, algumas vezes, e muito injustamente de egocêntrico, mas te confirmo, é mentira. E das piores. Eu sei alguns detalhes e curiosidades de algumas pessoas sem que os melhores amigos delas, muitas vezes, percebam. Potter por exemplo, tem a irritante mania de bagunçar os cabelos próximos da nuca, quando está confuso ou perdido, o que geralmente acontece nas aulas de poções, e de franzir de forma exagerada as sobrancelhas quando está concentrado, o que também pode ser visto na mesma aula. Eu duvido que aqueles obtusos dos amigos deles percebam isso.

Na verdade, é melhor ignorar as últimas linhas do parágrafo anterior. Só para esclarecer, Potter foi _apenas_ um _exemplo_ poderia citar vários, o que ocorre é que no momento não me lembro de nenhum.

Enfim, às vezes observar as pessoas pode ser mais interessante do que participar de alguma coisa. Adoro essa vida de telespectador, tenho bons momentos de risadas. Não ia dizer mais nada, mas falando nisso eu me lembrei de uma cena bizarra, e seria uma pena não relatar aqui.

Outra vez o caso é referente ao tal garoto que sobreviveu, isso por ironia do destino. Mas eu confesso que ele é um dos meus preferidos para de observar, dele me saem as melhores risadas. Tudo bem, mais tarde eu riscarei isso.

Bom, foi numa tarde de Hogsmead, eu tinha saído para andar por ai, estava um frio absurdo e uma neve rala, mas ainda assim existente e chata. Foi quando eu vi Potter e Chang numa tentativa desastrosa de filme romântico americano. Ela obviamente se esforçava para tudo parecer lindo e mágico, sem efeito algum. Potter estava com uma expressão que eu jamais conseguiria descrever, se sentindo idiota como na verdade estava. Parecia que ele queria explicar para a garota, que com todo o seu cérebro corvinal não conseguia entender, que a neve estava em forma de gelo molhava as roupas e ficava muito frio e mesmo assim não formava anjo algum. Chang parecia cada vez mais irritada olhando para o cabeça rachada como se a culpa fosse dele. Mas o melhor ainda está por vim.

Ela teve uma idéia fantástica: Um boneco de neve.

Quando ela disse a sua idéia desenhou um sorriso todos iluminado de criança, que contrastava com o desespero e desânimo de Potter. Mas lá foi ele com todo o seu esforço juntar neve suficiente para começar um boneco. Era óbvio para qualquer um que a neve não estava fofa ou boa o bastante para poder ser modelada, qualquer um, menos aquela infeliz daquela japonesa. Depois falam dos loiros!

No final, o boneco não tinha base, e ficou como uma bola meio achatada com um graveto espetado e um cachecol enrolando um pseudo pescoço. Juro, aquilo mais parecia um tatu do que um boneco. E não resisti em comentar essa minha opinião crítica e artística. Potter não entendeu que aquilo salvou a pele dele, ou entendeu, mas nem fez o favor de agradecer, apenas disse injúrias tão iguais, ainda por cima não é criativo, e foi embora atrás daquela... Me fogem os adjetivos, qualquer hora eu acho um que seja mais a cara dela, ou daquele tatu-boneco dela.

Mas continuando na complexidade e reflexão da minha criação, sobre toda aquela coisa do tédio, da bizarrice, do ser ou não o que parece ou não (tudo bem, isso ficou confuso, mais tarde eu arrumo), e o assunto principal, obviamente o melhor, a minha pessoa. Sei que não devo nada a ninguém, mas é importante ressaltar certos pontos, talvez se algum dia alguém ler isso comece a perceber e entender o tão humano, sensível e adorável que sou. Indo por essa linha, digo novamente eu não sou falso. Odeio falsidade. Tanto ela quando a tal da hipocrisia que andam juntas, mas são diferentes da mentiras. Toda frase falsa é uma mentira, mas nem toda mentira é uma falsidade ou hipocrisia. Ai entra a tal da força da circunstância, quem nunca mentiu para não ser chato, mal educado ou até inconveniente?

O melhor meio de explicar é dando exemplos pois lá vou eu com um básico e simples. E adivinhem? Esse não envolve aquele maldito grifinório que não vem ao caso...

Minha mãe não é do tipo amiga para todas as horas, mas não é tão anti-social como vocês imaginam, digamos que ela sabe manter os contatos necessários. Bem, foi em um dia de visita de uma dessas pessoas necessárias que tudo aconteceu.

Uma senhora super carismática era a figura. E sim vocês podem imaginar aquele tipo vovó simpática com cabelinhos brancos e tudo mais, era um encanto. Imaginem só até bolo ela trouxe. No meio de tudo isso é importante ressaltar que a mulher era dona de quase 80 do dinheiro em Gringotes, obviamente a amizade dela com a nossa família não era acaso como você pôde perceber.

Ela como anciã agradável que era, me ofereceu um pedaço de bolo que carregava, eu não precisei nem ver minha mãe para sentir o olhar pesado dela, e com um sorriso amarelo, aceitei. Ignorei o peso anormal daquele pedaço de doce e levei a boca dando uma mordida, naquela hora meus dentes já pediram socorro, mas eu ignorei. Quando aquele negócio, que eu descobri que era impossível ser para fins alimentícios, estava na minha boca, senti como se estivesse mastigando pedra, e acho que estava.

Não se deixem levar pela falsa inocência, quando eu forçava minha pobre garganta a engolir aquele pedregulho disfarçado, eu pude ver em meio aquelas rugas um sorrisinho enviesado, meio irônico, meio divertido, e como não entendendo retribuí com mais adorado sorriso, mas tenho certeza que pareceu mais uma careta de dor ao sentir o "bolo" cair no meu estomago como um meteorito na atmosfera. Eu soube naquele momento a cara de pau e a falta de caráter que carregava cada ruga daquela velha, ora ninguém tem tanto dinheiro sendo uma velinha simpática, e aquele cheiro de gato e pó de arroz não engana ninguém.

Viram só? Duas conclusões com isso tudo: Uma é que o ser humano muitas vezes é obrigado a ser sutil, com uma pequena mentira ou omissão, para ter seu estomago e todas as outras partes do corpo salvas, entre outros fins. Duas, não se deixe levar pelas aparências, quase centenária com seus cabelos brancos, e olhem o risco que aquela criatura era para a sociedade? E ainda é, porque como dizem por aí: Vaso ruim não quebra, nem o vaso e nem o bolo.

Dei uma olhada pra janela agora, junto com uma suspirada poética pra vê se surgia algum momento inspiração, mas nada. Se bem que a paisagem do lado de fora me lembrou de mais histórias, isso aqui está quase virando um livro delas, então uma a mais ou uma a menos... Ainda não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

Bom, perguntará você, indivíduo intrometido e desconhecido: Qual será a paisagem que levou tal loiro a tão instigante reflexão por suas memórias? Eu conto, não só sobre a paisagem como da fofoca toda, (lembre-se de mais tarde de riscar isto, acabei de me sentir a própria manicura trouxa). Pelo mês que nós estamos, devemos estar beirando outono, naquela transição chata onde quase só chove, chove e chove.

Não, não está chovendo, não agora, mas eu tenho certeza que vai, e no dia também estava.

Se estiver esperando uma historia pitoresca, sobre um loiro deprimido que resguarda suas mágoas na chuva, está totalmente errado. Disso tudo pode pegar o loiro deprimido. Realmente não estava em um grande dia, e como o universo conspira comigo (sendo contra ou a favor) o tempo ameaçava chover, entenda como quiser. Eu não sei nem porque estou escrevendo isso aqui, é um atestado de culpa e idiotice, mas já que comecei vou terminar.

Enfim, resolvi virar personagem de romance e sentar à beira de uma árvore esperando as gotas de chuva atingirem meu uniforme e cabelo impecável. Não pense você que não foi um ato de coragem. Foi. E também eu estava realmente afim da experiência. Sentei e esperei, vinha nuvem, ia nuvem, vinha nuvem e ia nuvem, e eu comecei a ficar irritado. Tinha chovido a semana inteira, que custa nesse único momento de depressão chover um pouquinho? Comecei a me sentir um verdadeiro babaca, ainda bem que estava um tanto afastado dos olhos de todos. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

Então decidi andar, pra disfarçar e esperar a tal da chuva aparecer. Alguns trovões, nuvens escuras, mas acho que a água tava se agarrando para não cair, (não, eu não imaginei uma gotinha se agarrando numa nuvem com medo de altura), ameaça e ameaça, mas nada de chuva. Não tinha muita gente por perto, primeiro pela suposta chuva, segundo muitos estavam em aula, talvez até eu devesse, no momento não me lembro.

Cheguei a ir a uma parte onde tinha algumas árvores agrupadas, a paisagem estava agradável, e eu confesso me deixei distrair, nem lembrava mais porque estava ali, se estava mal ou não, e até tinha feito as pazes com as nuvens. Eis que sinto algo, no momento sem procedência, segurar meu tornozelo, depois do tombo acredito que tenha gritado, xingado e outros afins. Mas como não sabia o que era, fiquei na defensiva, estou na sonserina, mas não queria ser picado por uma cobra.

Na hora não tinha reparado em como meu uniforme tinha ficado sujo, estava mais preocupado com um possível ataque. Sabe aquela coisa do universo contra e a favor? Então ele mostrou a sua presença, fazendo, finalmente, a chuva cair. Um trovão, e minha cara de medo e então uma risada...

Estremeci na hora, mas ao ouvir aquela voz com "Como você é medroso, Malfoy!" senti todo o meu sangue ir para a cabeça e pulsar, como uma raiva infinita. Foi nessa hora que eu dei uma olhada para o meu estar. Blasfemei os nomes mais impróprios que sabia para cima de_ Potter_, enquanto esse só ria exibindo um olhar estranho. Bobo alegre aquele grifinório. Tudo que eu fiz e disse está justificado e compreendido.

Depois da décima provocação sem efeito eu parti pra cima dele, sem dó nem piedade usando todo o meu punho Malfoy, que fez os seus estragos. Nem preciso dizer que a chuva despencou de uma vez não é? E aquela grama bonitinha começou a virar lama, e lama definitivamente não é algo que me agrade, portanto eu fazia de tudo para aquele "cabeça rachada" ficar por baixo, e sujar aquela vassoura preta que ele chama de cabelo ao invés dos meus preciosos fios loiros.

Não sei se é por ironia do destino, ou talvez por estar sempre salvando o mundo, o fato é que aquele infeliz era forte, e bem forte. Mas eu consegui segurar ele, e não faça cara feia, para tal eu tive que me manter em uma posição que na hora não teve malícia, sua criatura de mente poluída. Meus joelhos seguravam os braços dele, enquanto meu corpo mantinha seu corpo inerte, a proximidade foi necessária para manter a minha posição de vantagem. Infelizmente foi ele, o primeiro a reparar no jeito de como estávamos...

Não sei o que aconteceu naqueles minutos seguintes, e nem quero tentar entender, só sei que foi a experiência mais estranha e intensa da minha vida. (Tudo bem Draco sem exageros, mas foi).

Acho que estava sendo abduzido naquele momento, porque o rubor na face de Potter e não minha, não significava nada. Alguma tensão invisível, alguma força que eu não sabia da onde vinha me mantinha preso, não me deixava sequer piscar. Eu não conseguia me mover, por mais que meu inconsciente alertasse sobre a minha situação ridícula. Estava chovendo, eu estava sujo de lama, mas no momento nem percebia. O ar estava naturalmente presente, mas estava difícil respirar, nós dois estávamos ofegantes.

Então como um imã, eu senti meu corpo sendo atraído cada vez mais perto do dele, não tinha força então apenas aceitei essa condição, sentia meu corpo tremer e o peito de Harry estufado sem conseguir manter o controle da respiração. Meu corpo mantinha o dele imóvel, mas nesse instante ele poderia reagir, tal era minha distração, mas não o fez, pelo visto também não tinha capacidade para tal. Ele estava tão emergido naquilo tudo quanto eu.

Estava quase deitado em cima dele, nossos olhos sem entender procuravam expressões, palavras, ações, qualquer coisa que tornasse tudo mais claro. Agora eu sentia seu respirar pesado e sei que ele pode sentir o meu, naquele momento seu pescoço se contraiu de maneira discreta, arrepiado. Foi irresistível, o olhar passeava pelo rosto, analisando os traços tão curiosos, o corpo deixava fluir um desejo intenso já existente, já rejeitado. Seus lábios eram finos e tremiam de leve, suas narinas tentavam se dilatar para que o ar entrasse, mas seu nariz era fino, reto, seus olhos...

Fiz então uma das maiores besteiras da minha vida, se bem que não me arrependo dela, apesar de tudo que me acarretou, depois de tanta confusão e tempestade veio a calmaria.

Aproximei meu rosto ainda mais do dele, e investi minha boca, fechei os olhos mas ao contrário do que queria não senti aquela maciez que meus olhos presenciaram. Abri os olhos rápido, e agora sentia o coração bater ainda mais rápido. Potter não falou nada, nada, nenhuma frase de indignação ou protesto, nenhum xingamento ou provocação, ele apenas virou o rosto.

Apenas isso.

Seus olhos tentavam fitar qualquer coisa que não fosse eu, seu rosto estava ainda mais corado e ele parecia ofegar ainda mais. Aquela rejeição desceu pelo meu estômago como uma grande pedra de gelo, e então eu finalmente acordei. Eu percebi que estava quase deitado sobre o meu inimigo, admirando seu rosto e esperando um beijo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi me levantar, olhando para o chão, cambaleando, totalmente tonto e confuso. Do mesmo modo comecei a andar em direção ao castelo, mas não tinha força nem vontade para correr, apenas naquele andar bêbado fui me afastando sem nunca olhar pra trás...

Se isso aqui fosse um livro, tenho certeza que muitos abandonariam a leitura. Mas eu sei que minha história não é de todo mal, então vou continuar. Eu posso parecer um sujeito frio e calculista, mas sou muito romântico, é verdade. Para mim há muitas coisas envolvidas em um simples beijo, por exemplo. Ele pode ser ruim, desastroso, mas o momento e a pessoa envolvida fazem total diferença. Um beijo pode ser uma troca nojenta de saliva, ou um revelar de sentimento, o que vai definir se é ou um outro é a intensidade e paixão colocada naquilo, e claro quem está beijando.

Isso já está virando uma declaração, mas não adianta, tudo que se escreve tende para um lado de desabafo emotivo.

Prosseguindo na história, eu não consegui chegar até o castelo. Não por causa da velocidade, ou algum momento suicida aparente. Não. Eu não consegui chegar até o castelo, porque ele me impediu antes. Foi só um tocar de leve no meu ombro, uma nova troca de olhar, um sorriso vacilante e a gente finalmente se entendeu.

Nunca achei que fosse achar aqueles cabelos idiotas, molhados pela chuva, elegantes. Muito menos que eu podia tremer tanto por causa de uma simples garoa, nem que o coração pode machucar tanto sendo tão pequeno. Na verdade até aquele dia eu não sabia nem que tinha um cintura, e que ela ser envolvida e puxada pra perto é algo muito bom de se sentir.

Protege. Aquece.

Sabe não foi o beijo mais perfeito da minha vida. Definitivamente, Potter não sabia beijar, precisei trabalhar isso nele, arduamente, mas obtive resultados. Virava para o lado errado na hora errada, perdeu a noção de espaço levando nós dois para o chão (no final isso nem foi ruim), mas, tenho certeza que tudo foi culpa daquela japonesa broxante, ela não soube ensiná-lo as coisas boas da vida. Nada que um pouco de prática não resolva.

No chão eu sentia que aos poucos meu cabelo ia se tornando um lindo jardim, com direito a grama, lama e até flores, tudo isto misturado com aquelas mãos espalhafatosas de Potter que só pioravam tudo. Mas eu não reparava em nada disso naquele momento, vou ser sincero, já que aquela hora foi a coisa mais real que já vivi na minha vida.

Nós nos atrapalhamos entre bocas, braços e mãos, bagunçados enlouquecidos e desesperados. Era a ânsia de conhecer e aproveitar mais, o medo de que aquilo não poderia voltar a se repetir, mas se repetiu e muitas vezes...

No final de todo esse beijo, Potter se afastou e olhou pra mim. De repente sorriu de um jeito bobo e engraçado, e logo seu sorriso se transformou em riso descontrolado. Fiquei possesso da vida, tinha certeza que a risada era do meu recente problema capilar e ele percebendo isso desatou a rir mais ainda. Aproximou-se mais e sussurrou: _"Como você é imbecil Malfoy..." _a resposta estava na ponta da língua e ele fez questão de pegar antes que ela saísse, sendo assim eu me calei. Potter riu da nossa situação, da sua própria, não importa... O mundo é belo e _colorido _tava aí o arco-íris formado pra provar...

Mas que jeito mais gay de se terminar esse grande trabalho de reflexão. Sinceramente esse meu lado doce enjoativo eu devo aquele testa - rachada com quem eu fui obrigado a, um pouco mais que, conviver.

Indo para as considerações finais, vejam bem, naquela tarde chuvosa meu cabelo se tornou uma mistura de fios platinados, lama e grama, em pouquíssimos minutos. E posso dizer que o ser humano é um pouco mais complexo que só cabelo, mas tem o mesmo fim. Ninguém é isso ou aquilo, somos um pouco de tudo, eternamente imperfeitos e incompletos. Misture com água e veja o resultado, use o nosso caso como exemplo...

Eu até escreveria mais, mas olhando novamente para a paisagem e me lembrando de tudo isso eu não entendi porque eu estou sem fazer nada, com um indivíduo daquele a minha disposição. Meu sorriso sacana foi imaginado na face dele, virando riso como naquela última vez. Com aquela voz que me perseguia, e que se eu fecho os olhos eu sinto ecoar nos meus ouvidos...

p.s: Esse nome ridículo não foi minha idéia, mas Potter me disse que todas os grandes estudos sobre o comportamento humano, importantes, tem nomes grandes, porém posso dizer que não foi por aí que ele me persuadiu...


End file.
